


wrap your fingers all around me, I'm your gun

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Clary and Jonathan are blonde in this for some reason, F/M, Implied Clary/Jace/Jonathan, Implied Jace/Jonathan, Jace is their Bodyguard/Hitman/Chauffeur/Boytoy?, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, The Morgensterns are a Criminal Family, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Jace watched quietly as the blonde girl at the bar knocked back a glass of whiskey that would have made most of the men in the room tumble to the ground. He smirked. None of the big and loud businessmen knew that she could hold her alcohol better than the entire rest of the crowd combined.He saw her zero on their target for the night.---------------Jonathan and Clary are on the prowl again, to get revenge on someone who has wrong them. Jace helps.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	wrap your fingers all around me, I'm your gun

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Dom Sherwood's appearance in Penny Dreadful City of Angels, as well as the photos of Luke Baines and Kat McNamara from the 2018 UNICEF Masquerade Ball
> 
> This involved murder and sexual content both implied and not.
> 
> It's Clary/Jace/Jonathan if you squint
> 
> Title from Alice Cooper's I'm Your Gun. This fic is kinda dedicated to Krit because of the... kinda everything?
> 
> Big thanks to the ever lovely DarayFlair for help betaing this!

Jace watched quietly as the blonde girl at the bar knocked back a glass of whiskey that would have made most of the men in the room tumble to the ground. He smirked. None of the big and loud businessmen knew that she could hold her alcohol better than the entire rest of the crowd combined. 

As always, it was almost pathetic to watch them believe her show of drunkenness. To watch their eyes get darker as she giggled and put her hands on their chest to steady herself, all 5 feet 5 of slim pale skin and blonde hair.

He saw her zero on their target for the night, a tall guy who could have been very handsome if he had drank less. His face was flushed and puffy. Nevertheless, this was not about attractiveness. 

He thumbed over the bulk of the gun at his hip. The weight was almost comforting now. He couldn’t remember the last day he hadn’t worn it.

The girl stood up. She was wobbly on her legs, so much so that she ended up draping herself over the lap of the man she’d been eyeing. Jace smirked as she giggled loudly. Her hair fell over her bare shoulders as she shook her head, trying to express how sorry she was. Words were escaping her. She was rambling, her whispering voice slurred and too loud. 

One day, there would be a man who didn’t fall for her little act. That day would probably be the biggest fight he would ever be in.

The man’s face was now pressed against the girl’s cleavage, the bustier neckline of her dress allowing him more than an eyeful. Her green eyes caught Jace’s from the other side of the room. Her grin went from hesitant and embarrassed to predatory. 

Jace couldn’t help but smirk back at her. 

Jonathan slid past Jace then, nodding at him. His eyes also shone with barely disguised pleasure as the trap closed around their prey. Jace felt a shudder run down his back. They seemed to be in a spectacular mood. If everything went well, tonight would be very enjoyable.

“Ready?” Jonathan asked as he stopped for a second next to Jace. 

His hair was blonde too, they’d decided to both go blonde at the same time. It was slicked down and shiny with product. His suit was perfectly fitted to his slim form. The leather of the harness shone, polished and clean, when the lights of the lounge reflected on it and on the metal buckles.

Jace nodded quietly, a move so small Jonathan wouldn’t have seen it had he not been close enough for Jace to feel his breath on his cheek. 

“Good,” Jonathan exhaled, before he pushed the door of the VIP room open and disappeared inside.

Jace forced himself not to watch the other man walk away, keeping himself as still and quiet as necessary. The least attention on him, the easier and cleaner this would be. 

It was a bit of a useless rule, considering that the Morgensterns liked him in 1930s style suits with matching fedora hats, but… Who was he to disobey orders from them?

“Come on,” the girl’s voice resounded drunkenly in the smoke-filled lounge. “Let’s go to the VIP salon… I have something to show you, to thank you for helping me out…”

She winked at the man, failing to be discreet. He tried to refuse but she was tugging on his tie already, pulling him to her teasingly. 

“I’m sure you can spare a moment…” She pouted before licking her lips suggestively. “I really want to say thank you…” 

Jace could basically feel the cogs in the man’s head turning, arousal and alcohol completely dampening his sense of self-preservation. It was pathetic, and incredibly entertaining. The other men at the table mocked him, throwing jabs about his manliness out. How stupid of them. Did they know they were dooming their friend?

Finally, with claps and cheers of his friends, the man stood up. The girl's hand grabbed his, pulling him to her. She seemed to be muttering something, and that Jace couldn’t hear. He knew it was probably salacious, about the size of his dick or something.

Her other hand travelled down to his crotch and Jace hummed under his breath. He was right. He knew that little dance well enough. And he knew the way she liked to seduce men. She usually used the same techniques on him, despite him not needing her to do any of that to turn him on.

She pulled the man in Jace’s direction, towards the door to the VIP room. Jace was standing right next to it, slightly to its left. Her eyes were dark with lust and glee when she walked past him. Jace almost bit his lip. The ‘party’ afterwards would be so much fun.

The man she was dragging by the hand barely spared Jace a glance before the door slammed shut behind them. Jace tilted his head to the side, just a little. The tainted glass insert in the door was enough for him to see shapes and bodies. He was always in for a show with these men.

Black dress faded to blonde hair as the girl got on her knees in front of the man and unbuttoned his pants. Jace couldn’t see details but he knew exactly what she was doing. She started bobbing her head and he finally gave in and bit his lip. Watching her like this felt wrong. But then again, her brother was in the room, watching from a dark corner. The baseline for wrong in their little team was quite high. 

She blew him for a while. He was lasting much longer than the usual ones, Jace noted. Eventually, he heard the telltale groan that came with an orgasm.

Jace moved seamlessly. He slid through the door that the girl had left unlocked, shutting it behind him.

The man looked at him with wide eyes. Jace flipped on the switch of the room’s main lamp . Golden light exploded in, casting away the shadows. And in the chair in the now lit room, eyes dark and trained on the red-faced man with his pants still down and his cock still out, was Jonathan Morgenstern.

The man’s eyes opened wider even, fear painted on his features. 

“Holy fuck,” he muttered despite himself.

The girl laughed. Without her signature red hair, it was less easy to recognize her at first glance, it seemed, especially when inebriated. 

Now that she stood next to Jonathan, her identity was obvious to the man she’d just blown. 

“How was he, sister?” Jonathan asked as Clary Morgenstern sat on his lap, sighing a little and licking the corners of her mouth, where semen had escaped. 

“He was tasty enough, but not as good as our Jace,” she pouted. “Not enough to have it weigh in the balance of his fate.”

Jonathan nodded thoughtfully. “You heard my little sister, Walker. You didn’t please her enough.”

Walker was sweating. He was so afraid he wasn’t even thinking about his pants still being down. Pathetic. 

Jonathan continued. “You also didn’t please me at all. My merchandise was once again confiscated by the authorities upon entering the docks. I thought you were handling that for us,” he said. His voice was cold. 

Jace hoped to never find himself on the other side of that tone. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Morgenstern,” Walker trembled. “It won’t happen again.”

Jonathan smirked at him. “No it won’t. We’re replacing you. We’ll make sure your wife knows you were fucking my sister’s mouth before you died. I think she’ll be very happy.” 

The man opened his mouth to beg, but Jace was too fast. He grabbed his gun out of his holster, sliding it out from behind his coat and aimed between Walker’s eyes. He was an excellent shot, and at this distance. The bang resounded in Jace’s ears, followed by the crash of a dead body hitting the ground. It was a familiar sound. 

Clary hopped from her brother’s lap, going to snuggle against Jace’s chest. 

“You did so good, puppy,” she grinned at him. “We’re gonna have so much fun when we’re home.”

Jace put his gun away.

Jonathan nodded as he stood up from his chair and stretched out his arms slightly. “Let’s go,” he ordered. His tone was far less demanding than it had been with Walker. This softer voice was reserved for Clary and Jace. Jonathan’s hand reached up, resting on the back of Jace’s neck. The firm pressure made Jace’s nerves sing. 

Oh yes. They were going to have so much fun when they were home. The three of them walked out, more or less intertwined. They didn’t care if someone was watching them. 

They probably knew better than to keep the Morgensterns from walking out of their latest crime scene. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
> If you're interested in an 18+ Shadowhunters server not focused on Malec, come and check out Everything But The Institute Sink! https://discord.gg/hXekdtM


End file.
